Season 8 cast
See also: Season 8 The Season 8 cast includes twenty-two starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The cast members are credited in the opening credits of the episodes in which they appear. # Peter Dinklage as Lord Tyrion Lannister (6 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (6 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (4 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (6 episodes) # Kit Harington as Jon Snow (6 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (5 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (6 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (6 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre ("The Long Night") # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (4 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy (4 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (5 episodes) # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (5 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Ser Brienne of Tarth (5 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (5 episodes) # Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (5 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (3 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (5 episodes) # Joe Dempsie as Lord Gendry Baratheon (5 episodes) # Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (6 episodes) # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (4 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (5 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (4 episodes) * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion (4 episodes) * Staz Nair as Qhono (4 episodes) * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont (4 episodes) * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce (4 episodes) * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy (3 episodes) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (3 episodes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane (3 episodes) * Megan Parkinson as Lady Alys Karstark (3 episodes) * Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan (3 episodes) * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce (3 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Sara Dylan as Marei ("Winterfell") * Vladimír Furdík as The Night King ("The Long Night") * Harry Grasby as Lord Ned Umber ("Winterfell") * Ian Whyte as a Giant Wight ("The Long Night") Recast characters * Logan Watson as Sam (2 episodes) * Finn Watson as Sam (2 episodes) New characters * Seamus O'Hara as Fergus (2 episodes) * Bea Glancy as Teela (2 episodes) * Lucy McConnell (2 episodes) * Eileen McCloskey as a village woman (2 episodes) * Marc Rissmann as Captain Harry Strickland (2 episodes) * Lucy Aarden as a prostitute ("Winterfell") * Marina Lawrence-Mahrra as Dirah ("Winterfell") * Felix Jamieson as Winterfell boy ("Winterfell") * Syd Ralph ("Winterfell") * Katie Tumelty ("Winterfell") * Conor Maguire ("A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms") * Thomas Finnigan ("A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms") * Fionnuala Murphy ("A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms") * Rosa Frazer ("A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms") * Javier Botet ("The Long Night") * Bronte Carmichael ("The Long Night") * Robbie Beggs ("The Long Night") * Roma Tomelta ("The Long Night") * Claire Connor ("The Long Night") * Danielle Galligan as Sarra ("The Last of the Starks") * Emer McDaid ("The Last of the Starks") Category:Cast